Marvel RX
Marvel RX (Also know as Earth-646) is an alternate reality version of the Marvel Universe. Like the Ultimate Marvel universe, its have re-imaging of the Marvel Universe. Titles Captain America RX In the 1940s, Government agent, Steven "Steve" Rogers was in a project called Project: Rebirth where scientist Abraham Erskine made the Super Solider Serum where make Rogers a bit taller and a little bit more muscular. Than, Abraham was shot by a undercover Hydra agent and Steven stop him and become Captain America where he led the army to fights against Hydra led by the evil Red Skull and his lieutenant, Baron Zemo. Spider-Man RX After being bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip at Symthe Industries, Peter Parker become the masked superhero, Spider-Man after the death of his beloved Uncle Ben Parker after he was killed by crazed serial killer Dennis Carradine. Thor RX Thor Odinson, son of Asgard king, Odin wields the hammer of Mjolnir. Than, Ymir and the Frost Giants attacks Asgard. Then, Ymir and his army travel to Earth where Thor follows them and become both Earth and the Nine Realm's defender. Fantastic Four RX Iron Man RX Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries become the armor avenger, Iron Man after he was kidnap by his rival, Justin Hammer who wants him out of the picture so he become the world famous CEO. Than, Tony escapes with one of the iron suits that he was working on. Than, he escapes and return home. Tony become the superhero, Iron Man after he fights Justin Hammer who become the Iron Maniac. Ant-Man and the Wasp RX Couple Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne made machine which they calls the Pym Particles. However, its made than small. Than, they become big again. Than, when they watching the news, they see a crazed mutant who have the abilities of a porcupine and killing innocents. So, they become Ant-Man and Wasp. After defeating the Porcupine, they become famous superheroes. Hulk RX Dr. Bruce Banner is a scientist who is working on the Super Soldier Serum which its did to Captain America. However, its turn him into a hulking monster. Bruce begins controlling the beast that is within, the Hulk and left the world to know that he is dead. Than, Bruce begins facing other peoples with gamma powers who are using its for evil. X-Men RX As most Mutants on the run cause peoples hated and feared them. Than, Professor Charles Xavier begins in ten mutants to formed together as the X-Men (consists of Cyclops, Havok, Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Beast, Storm, Jubilee, Colossus, Pixie, and Armor) to prove the whole world that mutants are not evil. But, they have to face evil mutants and some mutants from Charles' pests which the X-Men must faces them and save the entire world. Wolverine RX After being recruiting by Professor Xavier to become the X-Men, Wolverine begins to remember most of his pasts and he sometimes go solo and help the X-Men to face threats. Nova RX 27-year-old Sam Alexander was having a normal life. Until, he finds a Nova Helmet while camping at the forest and transform into the galactic superhero, Nova where he is both Earth and the galaxy's defender. Spider-Man and Nova RX (Mini-Series) Spider-Man and Nova begins teaming ups as they try to stop Dr. Octopus, Diamondhead, Rhino, Sphinx, Shocker, and Corruptor formed together as the new Sinister Six. Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor RX (Mini-Series) Nick Fury sent in Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor to stop a newly revived Hydra with the leadership of Baron von Strucker and the mysterious Madame Hydra. Avengers RX When an inter-galactic being named Graviton who attacks Earth. Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Nova team-ups and stop Graviton. Than, they become the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes where they face threats that no singer her stand alone. Silver Surfer RX After he appears in Fantastic Four RX, the Silver Surfer defends the cosmos from evil threats such as the Chitauri, the Skrulls, Thanos, Ronan the Accuser, and others while teaming up Nova and others. Guardians of the Galaxy RX Intergalactic hero, Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord is searching for his father. But, he finds his father's dairy and learns that he was making a team know as the Guardians of the Galaxy. So, he begins finding peoples who want to protect the cosmos. He finds the Silver Surfer. Than, they begins searching for the others. Than, they find and encounter the armored Starhawk, the loose cannon Drax the Destroyer, the assassin Gamora, the humanoid insect warrior Bug, the master archer and bounty hunter Youdu, the humanoid raccoon Rocket Rocket and his humanoid tree partner, Groot. They become the Guardians of the Galaxy. Captain Marvel RX Vision RX After appears in Avengers RX, Vision fighting the forces of evil as Ultron come back with an vengeance. He sometimes helps the Avengers and other heroes likes the Fantastic Four and the X-Men to duel with huge threats. New Mutants RX Tigra RX (Mini-Series) Greer Grant was turn into a humanoid tiger by a mad scientist and kills her parents as a baby. Than, she was raised by tigers which they name her Tigra. Than, years later, she was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. where the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury told Greer that she needed to hunt down the scientist who kills her true parents and turn her into a tiger. Spider-Woman RX After made her appearance in Spider-Man RX, Jessica Drew continues her quest as the masked super-heroine, Spider-Woman as she fighting her own rogue gallery. Daredevil RX X-Force RX Elektra RX Spider-Man vs. Daredevil RX (Mini-Series) Luke Cage RX Iron Fist RX Heroes for Hire RX Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. RX Phil Coulson led his own team of agents which he being in Hawkeye, Quake, Mockingbird, Black Widow and follow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents: Amadeus Cho, James "Jimmy" Woo, Leopold "Leo" Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Lance Hunter to stop Hydra, A.I.M., and other evil organization and other sometimes help other heroes likes the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, etc to duel with huge threats. Dr. Strange RX Defenders RX Hulk, Namor, Tigra, and newcomers Clock and Dagger formed together when they find themselves bought here by an mystic creature know as the Man-Thing who bought them here when they have to face swamp monsters. After that, they decides to become a team that dealing with supernatural stuffs. Moon Knight RX She-Hulk RX Deadpool RX New Avengers RX When the Avengers disappears when they on a mission to stop Hydra. Nick Fury begins in Spider-Woman, A-Bomb, Daredevil, Elektra, Rescue, Banshee, Moon Knight, and the Punisher to solve this mystery. After save the Avengers and stop Hydra, they still as a team as they become the New Avengers. Spider-Man and Iron Man RX (Mini-Series) Justin Hammer breaks out of jail and upgrade his Iron Maniac armor. Than, he see Beetle, Shocker, Scorpion, and Vulture's tech. He gives them the upgrade to kills Spider-Man. Than, after being saved by Iron Man, the two heroes team-ups and try to stop Justin who giving upgrades to other villains such as Whirlwind, Ajax, Wizard, Mentallo, Goldbug, Crossfire, and Grim Reaper. Scarlet Spider RX Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Black Widow RX (Mini-Series) West Coast Avengers RX When there troubles at the west coast, Nick Fury decides to make a Avengers team know as the West Coast Avengers (which consists of Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Singray, Colossus, She-Hulk, War Machine, and Winter Soldier) to defended the west coast. Big Hero 6 RX Marvel Knights RX Daredevil, Moon Knight, Elektra, Luke Cage, Power Woman, Clock, Dagger, and the Scarlet Spider formed together as the Marvel Knights when they start fighting crimes to save the world from evil. Howard the Duck RX Agent Venom RX New Warriors RX Marvel Team-Ups RX Web Warriors RX After the team made after they made their appearance in Agent Venom RX. The Web Warriors get a new member, 12-year-old Miles Morales who become Kid Arachnid. Kid Arachnid RX After his appearance in Web Warriors RX, Miles Morales continues being the masked superhero Kid Arachnid who fight crimes and sometimes go helps other heroes to duel with huge threats. Ant-Man RX Evolutionary War RX (Limited Series) Midnight Sons RX Agents of S.M.A.S.H. RX Winter Soldier RX (Mini-Series) Big Hero 6 vs. Fantastic Four RX (Mini-Series) Thunderbolts RX Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Vision, and Hulk RX (Mini-Series) Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Vision, and the Hulk go on a mission together when Leader, Baron Zemo, and Magneto kidnap their follow Avengers teammates. Secret War RX (Mini-Series) Nick Fury learns that the Chitauri are giving super villains upgrades and give most of the super villains new costumes. He begins in several heroes on a mission that will involve a Secret War with the Chitauri. Rocket Raccoon and Groot RX Storm RX (Mini-Series) Alpha Flight RX Ant-Man, Giant-Man, Yellowjacket, and the Wasp RX Spider-Girl RX Young Avengers RX Inhumans RX Deadpool and Cable RX Avengers v. X-Men RX (Limited Series) Illuminati RX Who Framed Phil Coulson? RX (Mini-Series) Fantastic Four vs. Illuminati RX (Mini-Series) Civil War RX (Limited Series) Ultimates RX After the event of Civil War, Captain America, Quake, Red Hulk, Spider-Girl, Gambit, Rogue, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Deadpool, Giant-Man, Kid Arachnid, Cloak, Dagger, the Human Torch, Black Panther, Black Bolt, and Medusa formed together as the Ultimates. Future Foundation RX New Fantastic Four RX After the Fantastic Four disbanded after the event of Civil War, Thing decides to make a new Fantastic Four. He recruits Dr. Strange, Pixie, and the newcomer Smasher as the new Fantastic Four as their fights the original Fantastic Four's rogue gallery and some new enemies. Avengers Assemble RX Iron Man decides to being back the original Avengers team. He recruits Beast, Nova, Squirrel Girl, Hulk, She-Hulk, Hercules, Spider-Man, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Dazzler, Captain Marvel, Vision, and newcomers Mr. Marvel, Nightmask, and Star Brand. Ms. Marvel RX Nightmask and Star Brand RX Uncanny X-Men RX Ultimates vs. Avengers RX (Mini-Series) A-Force RX Avengers Academy RX Force Works RX Secret Avengers RX Avenging Spider-Man RX Infinity Gauntlet RX (Limited Series) New Avengers Assemble RX West Coast Avengers Assemble RX Secret Invasion RX (Limited Series) Contest of Champions RX (Limited Series) When the Grandmaster being in all of the heroes to battles the villains in who would ever win in the Contest of Champions. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Marvel Rebirth Category:Comic Books Category:Reboot